


The Dirty Hot View

by the queen conquers (dastardlydame)



Series: The Dirty Hot Neighbor [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Gen, Lust at First Sight, Moving, Neighbors, Sibling Bonding, The Dirty Hot Neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlydame/pseuds/the%20queen%20conquers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Beth ever thought her hot neighbor was a murderer, she discovered her new apartment came with a view.</p><p>A Dirty Hot view.</p><p> <br/>(Or, How Daryl Dixon Got His Nickname)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dirty Hot View

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I have little to no self control, so here's the prequel to The Dirty Hot Neighbor. This is how Beth moves into a new apartment, bickers with her sister (surprise!), and realizes she hit the ridiculously attractive neighbor jackpot.
> 
> Warnings: None? Idk. I'm really bad at these. If you notice anything I should warn for, please let me know.

"This place is pretty nice."

Beth looked up from where she was unpacking a box of books. "I got really lucky," she said, smiling.

"Have you met any of your neighbors yet?" Maggie opened the refrigerator to grab two bottles of water, tossing one to Beth.

Beth caught it and unscrewed the lid. "One of them," she answered, taking a sip. "She's a sweet older woman. Offered me carrot cake."

"That's nice. I'm glad that you have at least one good neighbor." Maggie was forever bitter because her neighbors were awful and rude.

"Why don't you just move in with Glenn, Maggie? He has that cute little house."

Maggie groaned and let her head fall against the doorjamb. "Don't make me be a grownup today, Bethy," she whined. 

Beth was sympathetic but confused by her sister's aversion to discussing her future with her boyfriend of three years. Glenn was a catch that **wanted** to commit but Maggie was hesitant to take the next step, even though she clearly wanted to and they were perfect together. Beth wasn't sure what was holding Maggie back, but it wasn't her place to pry, so she let it go with a shrug. 

Her willingness to drop the uncomfortable subject earned her a grateful look as Maggie began wandering around the apartment, poking things and peeking into boxes like Beth had juicy secrets packed away.

"Where do you keep the vibrator I bought you?" Maggie asked playfully.

"That's in the box marked 'I hate you and I'm never askin' for your help moving again.'"

"That's a long name."

"Make yourself useful and set up my patio."

Maggie sighed. "Fine, but you're no fun and Shawn is my favorite."

"That's alright. Shawn is my favorite, too," Beth sassed.

"Ouch!" Maggie pouted while lugging the patio chairs out the door.

Beth snickered and started sorting her books alphabetically and by genre. She got to nonfiction before she realized Maggie still hadn't reappeared for the patio table. Slightly concerned, Beth made her way over to the sliding door and went outside. Maggie was sitting in one of the chairs and staring off into the distance.

"Are you okay?" 

Maggie smiled up at her, movie star sunglasses perched on her nose. "Oh, yeah. Just enjoyin' your view."

Beth was perplexed because her view was a miniscule courtyard and a parking lot. What the heck was Maggie talking about? She was about to ask when her eyes discovered the view Maggie was speaking of.

Oh. _Oh_.

There, in the parking lot, was a dark-haired man tinkering under the hood of a black truck. He was sweaty and covered in grease, a sleeveless shirt and leather vest showing off some truly impressive arms. He leaned further over the truck, making his shirt and vest shift and affording the women a glimpse of black ink on his right shoulder.

Beth thought he looked like the embodiment of danger and rough living.

"I want to lick him."

"Maggie!" Beth gasped, lightly backhanding her shoulder.

"What? A girl can't appreciate the view that God has seen fit to provide her?" Maggie grinned and pointed at the angel wings displayed on the back of the man's vest. "This is my holy reward."

"Daddy would probably disagree," Beth told her.

"Ssshhh, don't ruin my ongoin' fantasy by bringin' up Daddy."

"Sorry."

"That man might be wearin' wings but he is pure sin," Maggie leered.

Beth agreed silently, eyes glued to the truck and its owner. She couldn't resist teasing Maggie, though. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh-huh, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the male form. I'm in a relationship, not dead." And appreciate it she did. Shamelessly. "What apartment does he live in?"

"Not sure. Haven't met him yet," Beth replied. How could she have missed him? He was so handsome and rugged and--

"Dirty hot," Maggie announced. "He is dirty hot."

The woman wasn't wrong. Beth fanned herself and swallowed. She needed more water. Or a cold shower.

The man shut the truck's hood with a slam, startling the sisters from their reverie. They quickly switched their focus to Beth's sad little potted plant as he strutted over to the apartment entrance.

Honestly, she was pretty sure they weren't fooling anybody. The only way they could've been more obvious was if they both started whistling and staring at the balcony above. 

If the man noticed, he didn't say anything and acknowledged them with only a brusque nod before disappearing inside the building.

The pair didn't say anything for a minute, staring blankly at the entrance until Maggie broke the silence.

"I wonder how many licks it take to get to the center of _that_ Tootsie Pop?"

Beth snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, according to that thieving owl from the old Tootsie Pop commercial, it takes three licks to get to the center. But with a Daryl Dixon? I dunno. I wouldn't mind knowing but he is fictional and I can't have nice things. Curse you, reality! Always ruining my dreams.
> 
> I'll likely be writing more of this series (because no self control), assuming y'all don't mind reading it.
> 
> And I'd just like to say that you guys are really awesome and have been so nice. I think all of you deserve the highest of fives for being you. :D
> 
>    
> Everything belongs to its respective owners. Stuff. Thangs. Is that your crossbow or are you just happy to see us, Daryl?


End file.
